


存档

by makebei



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei





	存档

综述：  
灵魂伴侣AU:灵魂伴侣会在看向对方的第一眼就确定对方是那个Mr(Ms)Right。然后当他们下一次从睡梦中醒来，他们的一只眼眸颜色会变成和对方一样。  
威尔 格林汉姆一直都不愿意和别人进行这样的眼神接触，他从来没想过要找一个灵魂伴侣，也从来不想被被人告知他应该和谁有这样的心心相印的感觉。讲真的，他已经受够了这种人际联系。作为一个精神病理学专家，他和那些因为不同的事故而失去灵魂伴侣的人一起工作，这是当前社会机制的一部分，这种社会机制将找到自己的灵魂伴侣作为一个人一生中最终要的事。杰克·克劳福德让威尔去调查专门攻击灵魂伴侣的案件，在杰克的逼迫下威尔这便不得不向臭名昭著的莱克特博士咨询以便充分了解他是怎样利用专业手段像狩猎一样准确地找到自己的灵魂伴侣的。  
但是，当威尔和汉尼拔的目光相遇时，事情变得有点棘手。当第二天一早，威尔醒来的时候，他的一只眼睛是蓝色，一只眼睛是褐红色的。威尔从来不想要一个灵魂伴侣，至少不是一个因为谋杀并吃掉受害者而入狱的人。汉尼拔到不这样认为，相反，汉尼拔觉得这是件好事，毕竟他被关进来的这些日子里真的是无聊到可怕。  
浪漫，惊险，混乱，神秘，灵魂伴侣，现实的扭曲，和脾气暴躁的Will Graham。

第一章：  
“我已经有了一个灵魂伴侣，格林汉姆博士，所以你可以看着我的眼睛。”  
“有人报告说就算他们看到的是一个已经有灵魂伴侣的人的眼睛，他们的眼睛也会变色。多配偶行为就这样通过了法律。“  
“我太了解你了，我可以负责任的说我们绝不会是灵魂伴侣。”杰克被怼了于是干巴巴地说道。  
“是这样就好。”  
“那你至少看一下这个文件吧？“  
威尔向下扫了一眼放在他们中间的文件，一边懒洋洋地咬着拇指，一边将文件拉的更近一点以便查阅。如果威尔足够诚实，那么这个环境是非常好的。FBI探员杰克克劳福德在威尔最喜欢的公园里堵住了他，当时阳光洒满园内，鸟儿肆意的鸣叫着。孩子们在一个小小的坡道上玩耍着。在这种公开场合下，杰克知道，威尔必须表现的有公民素养。  
“我现在从事悲伤情绪安抚工作，杰克，“威尔说道，并且打开了文件，一具令人毛骨悚然的尸体，从中间被劈开，被平放在床的两边，威尔很平静似乎这并没有吓到他，不过按道理来说他应该会被吓到的。杰克并不是为了给威尔看公园的布局图而专门在这个漂亮的地方围堵他的。杰克又拿出一张照片，这张照片上左眼插着镜子碎片，右眼被刺伤，眼球都完全消失了。

“作为一个灵魂伴侣悲伤咨询师，就我所知道的，失去了灵魂伴侣的人他们不得不尝试着像这样残疾的活在这个世界上，没有另一半的陪伴。”  
“而这个人让灵魂伴侣们感受到了这种悲伤。。。。。”威尔翻到下一张照片，叹气道：”我已经很久没有做过心里侧写了。“  
“我只是想要你仔细地看一下。“  
“我并不想看，“威尔盯着这些照片说到。这让他那两只像坚硬的海泡石一样的蓝眼睛感到热烈的灼烧。”你知道我看着这些照片会出现什么情况。“  
“这些布鲁姆博士告诉了我，她也说了你他妈是她见过的最出色的侧写师。她说你曾经走进一间房子，看到了血液的轨迹，然后你说到你希望这些血迹可以喷的更高更猛烈一点因为你想要知道如果血液喷到了灯泡上会是怎样的景象。“  
“犯罪嫌疑人想让灯泡燃起来，“沉默了一会，威尔说道。他关上文件夹，揉了揉眼睛。”他想知道要让灯泡燃起来到底需要多少血液。“  
“你看到了这个场景!，你的同心理学成就直到现在都让心理学界议论纷纷-“  
“所以你认为他们在私底下也会认同另一个专家的幻想之景？-“威尔打断道。  
“并且你对于灵魂伴侣心理行为的知识和理解已经帮助抓获了好一些非常危险的犯罪者。“  
杰克接着说道:”你可以从这些脸看到，这显然是灵魂伴侣之间的争执。真实纯粹的愤怒，这已经是他的第二起作案，如果我们对他的正确信息了解的很少，那么他会在一个月之内再次作案。“  
“我在新闻上看到了第一起案件，“威尔说道，用手掌拖着下巴，他仔细看了一下杰克那丑陋的涡纹花呢制的领带，说道：“他非常贪婪，他挑选出他认为应该属于他的灵魂伴侣，然后让他们在死亡中变成自己的另一半。”  
“那这个人应该是失去了自己的灵魂伴侣并且在欲望的驱使下犯罪？“  
威尔发出一声嘲讽的哼声，然后猛地甩了一下头。在失去挚爱的另一半后，灵魂伴侣如果因为欲望而犯下罪行，他们只会从轻处罚，会得到理解，大家的言辞会因同情心而软化，而不会因愤怒而变得严厉。就算他们被判刑，如果被判刑，他们的牢狱之灾甚至可以称之为假期。  
“他的私生活很混乱吗“  
“精液，唾液。。一点血，还不足以判断”  
“杰克，我真的不想做这个”威尔说道  
“我知道，在霍伯斯出事以后。。。”  
“我们还是不要谈霍伯斯了”，威尔愉悦的说着，他把下嘴唇缩进嘴里，弄湿然后冷笑。”莫利会不高兴了”。  
任何你可以用来强行拒绝的法律对她来说都是无效的。你不是她的灵魂伴侣。”  
“是的”，威尔同意道，也不是第一次了，一想到这个他就如释重负，”是的，我们不是”。  
莫莉在一家小型约会中介公司工作，通过各种方式帮助人们找到灵魂伴侣。话虽如此，她和威尔都不太喜欢有人强行插手寻找灵魂伴侣的做法，所以，当在火车颠簸的时候莫利不小心撞入威尔怀里，他们不小心碰见对方的眼睛时，他们俩几乎都如释重负，因为他们的眼睛第二天没有改变。  
虽是如此，他们干脆从此生活在了一起。  
“你还是两只眼睛都是蓝色吗”，她在他进门时开玩笑似的问道。他们俩都不太刻意追求美食，但是莫利还是按照pinterest上的食谱制作了一个手造披萨。“还是蓝色的”他安慰道她。此时空气里弥漫着烘焙面团和温热的大蒜酱的香味。  
“卡拉两天前在帮助一个人创建他自己的银行账户。那个人前天来的时候还是一直绿眼睛一直棕色的眼睛，他今天来的时候要求退款因为他无法使用这个账户，”莫利说着从厨房里走了出来在威尔脸上轻轻印下一吻。“老板居然要给她奖励，可这是为什么？”  
“因为你的系统起作用了，所以当她两个星期内辗转反侧在月底决定私奔，你的老板就不需要买结婚礼物了”。  
“你就是这样搪塞你的客户的？”  
“我们列出了他们生活中仍然存在的美好事物，我们集思广益寻找可以帮助他们走出家门的兴趣爱好和习惯，这样他们就可以重建个人的界限，并维持稳定的社交圈，为他们提供一个支持系统。”  
“真的是重分利用了你的博士知识呢“，她揶揄道。

他咧嘴笑着，朝厨房走去，从橱柜里抓起一只杯子，想喝点水，当他看到空荡荡的水池里有两个酒杯的瞬间，他停了下来，目光泛着隐隐的愤怒，这愤怒好似舔着他的内脏般火辣。  
她跟在他后面说：“我没有做奶酪面包，但我是从第一步揉面团开始做的，因为我知道你喜欢它。”她懒洋洋地拍拍他的屁股，伸手去摸水池边的抹布。“我甚至加了新鲜的大蒜，而不是蒜盐，因为上次你发了一通牢骚。”  
“你派杰克·克劳馥跟我一起去公园了吗？”他问道。“还是说他是个非常好的预测者？”  
莫莉有不撒谎的好习惯。她擦拭了她大部分烹饪工作会用到的柜台，金黄的头发藏在耳朵后面。  
“对是我告诉他的，因为我认为你更愿意在公共场合和他见面女而不是在家里”  
“你会帮助他吗威尔“。  
他喝完了水，回味中有点铁锈味，因为这座城市懒得修理管道。他将杯子拿在手中转动，沉思着。“如果我不帮助他，那个人会继续杀戮，他们已经和布鲁姆谈过了，她推荐了我，这意味着她也不能说清楚犯罪嫌疑人的情况，但是她知道我可以，她不会无缘无故的向别人推荐我”  
“如果你真的帮助他们“。莫利擦完了厨房工作台，转身看向他皱折眉头说道:”如果你真的帮助他们，会发生什么。”  
“莫利，我在做那种工作的时候你还不认识我，我那时并不开心。“  
“也有人会说你现在也不开心”，她戏谑的笑容却带着些动摇。她的蓝眼睛依然如同平静的浅水一般苍白，瞳孔边缘没有一点绿色或者蓝色的迹象。他惊讶于一双瞳孔的颜色，眼睛颜色虽并不匹配但是搁在那样一张脸上却毫无违和感。和她在一起三年了，这双眼睛从没变过。每次他看见这双眼睛，他就想大哭一场。  
“我不知道，我可能会旧疾复发，也可能会失去一部分的自我”，他又接了一杯水，想手上正在做点什么。“要是我看到了别人的眼睛怎么办？要是我在自己的脑海里陷得太深怎么办，如果这样我将变得不再是我，你也将看不到和现在一样的我“  
“你之前给我讲了许多你以前为FBI做的事，你可能会变得不一样，但是我并不介意重新认识你，只要你也不介意“  
就是这样，莫利不会介意，这一次他啜了一口水，让矿物质的味道在舌尖逗留，他抬头盯着头顶上懒洋洋地转着的吊扇。  
“他会把目标定在灵魂伴侣身上“威尔说道。  
“这意味着你和我至少是安全的”她安慰道。

莫利会是安全的。威尔格林汉姆将要动身去帮助FBI抓捕这个杀人犯。他很庆幸自己还没找到灵魂伴侣。  
坐飞机真的是非常糟糕因为无法避免眼神接触。每个人都是陌生人，在普罗大众看来，能够在登机口遇上自己的另一半灵魂伴侣好似美梦成真。他数不清有多少家航空公司打广告说有人在国际航班上遇到陌生人，睡午觉后醒来发现，他们的一只眼睛已经变色了。你真的可以在去辛辛那提的商务航班上遇到自己的另一半吗，不过是Tocoma航空公司制造的假象。


End file.
